


Dreaming Goodbyes

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [13]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Dreaming Goodbyes

Dean watched Nat, a smirk on his face. 

She smiled innocently and fluttered her lashes. “See something you like, Winchester?”

“I see a ton of what I like.” He said lowly. "And I'm imagining what I can't see and like."

“Will we have to cut this date early?” She smirked. "Or do I get to keep teasing you?"

He grinned. “I like a good buildup.” He licked his lips. “Makes everything even better.”

“Oh yeah. Expert?” She challenged. “Or can I teach you a thing or two?” She asked. “You look like you’d like being with a teacher.” 

“Hell yeah!” He instantly agreed. Shifting in his seat he smirked. “Do we need to order you some teacher’s gear?” 

“I probably have what I need.” She grinned widely. “Do I need to send you to detention?” She leaned forward, dropping her voice.

He stared at her. “Yep. Yeah. We need to cut this night short.” He shifted. “So short.” He looked around, getting the waitresses attention. “Hey, can we get the check?” He asked when she got closer. “Thanks.”

Nat fought a laugh as she leaned back, enjoying herself. He was slowly making her walls come down, and as scary as that was- he was right. People would die around her. They both did dangerous jobs. They both deserved to be happy together. Of course they’d fight, but as long as they worked things out, they’d be okay.

Once the check was paid, Dean held her hand as they practically ran out of there, a grin on both their faces. He was hoping they could make it back to the bunker at this rate.

She giggled and shook her head, getting into the Impala. “These seats move back?” She asked, curious. “Or can we make due?”

“Fuck, Nat.” Dean chuckled. “Let me find a more secluded place.” He winked at her. “Then I’ll show you how well we can use the back.”

“Can’t wait.” She kicked off her heels. 

* * *

The next few weeks seemed to fly by, and before you knew it, you were set to leave in just a few days. “Wade?” You started one night when crawling into bed.

“Yes, honey?” He pulled you close instantly. “What can Wade do for you?” 

You leaned your head on his chest. “Would you come on this trip with us?” You asked softly, almost scared he’d turn you down.

He made a noise. “If you really want me to, I’d love to.” He gave you a slight squeeze. “Don’t ask because you feel you have to. We can always facetime.”

“I enjoy your company.” You said honestly. “I think you’d have fun, too.” You shrugged a shoulder. “Deadpool Across the World!” You giggled lightly. 

“And all the snacks!” He grinned. “Think the Captain will mind I’m tagging along?” He asked, not wanting to upset him. They’d become somewhat close to friends, or at least that’s what Wade thought.

“I asked him earlier. He said as long as I’m happy, he is.” You told him. “If you want to leave at any part of the trip, you can, too.” You assured him, not wanting him to feel pressured.

“Thanks.” He kissed your cheek. “Means a lot that you want me to go.” He was feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. “Does this mean we’re like...totally exclusive now?” He asked in his most valley girl voice.

“You’re the only one who I sleep with.” You giggled. “And...I like-like you.” Your cheeks were a light pink. 

“Thank fuck cause I’ve like liked you for a while.” He let out a dramatic breath. “More than I like my ‘touch myself’ time.” 

You snorted. “I know that’s important to you.” You shook your head, loving how he was always himself. “So, I’ll let Tony know you’re going. He’s been asking.”

“We better stop at the store for a huge pack of rubbers.” Wade said to himself. “A year is a long time.” He noted. “That’s a lot of rubber…”

“I’m sure they’ll have stores everywhere.” You laughed. "And we will have money!" You laughed even harder.

“A lot?” He asked. 

You raised an eyebrow at him. “I don’t know what Tony has planned. Why?”

“To party.” He grinned. “What else would we do?”

“Sight see!” You said excitedly. “I can’t wait to see all the sights. Get some tours of places most people can’t.”

“You’re cute when you’re excited.” He smiled. “Have you always been this way?” He asked, shifting so that he could lay on his side and face you. “So...upbeat about new things?”

You thought. “About new things, yeah. But all the time, no.” You told him. “I feel like I’ve always had this adventure vibe.” You thought back over your life.

“That’s cool.” He poked your cheek. “Makes you even more interesting.” He grinned.

“Glad you think so.” You smiled. “I can’t see you with someone uninteresting, and not into adventures.” You chuckled. “Just wouldn’t work.”

“That’s the truth. I get bored easily and you help.” He smiled. "Will you get tired of ol' Wade within the year?"

“I think we’d talk about it if that ever happened.” You assured. How else were you supposed to answer that?

“Talking.” He made a face, then shook his head. “Jokes aside, I hope we can talk about things.” He pulled you close. "You make me happy. And not just in the naked way."

“Awe. You’re sweet.” You kissed his arm. “Now, let’s get some cuddle time in. I’ll talk to Tony in the morning, and get everything set up.” You paused. “Wait, do you have a passport?”

“Duh. I’ve got like ten. Who do you want me to be?” He shrugged. “Silly question, hot stuff.”

You stared at him. “Do you have a real passport?” You asked, trying not to laugh. 

“Nope.” He said with a smile. “Our secret.” He put his finger to his lips. “Now, I believe that my babe requested cuddles? And I am so looking forward to that.”

You made a noise and buried into his chest, giddy. You couldn’t wait to spend the next year traveling the world with Wade and Steve.

* * *

Cas paced by himself at the early hours of the morning you three were set to leave. Your first stop would be Miami for a few days to enjoy the beach. While all of you assured he could visit, he did not want to intrude. He also did not want to see any beach women Dean was telling Steve about. Nor the way that they would be looking at Steve. The thought bothered him.

He physically felt himself tense every time someone would look at Steve a certain way and he knew he had no right to be that way. They were not a couple, or even close to that. You and Wade were. Nat and Dean were. Not him and Steve. He knew what he wanted but he knew he could not have that. Steve was like Sam. Sighing, he thought about simply not saying goodbye.

He glanced at the digital clock in his room, knowing people would begin to awake soon. He then looked at a notebook he kept on the desk and wondered. His mind was all over the place at the moment. Perhaps this year away would be beneficial for his feelings. A time to sort things out, and to focus on helping others. He nodded at himself at that and decided to visit Steve in his dreams to say goodbye for a long time. 

* * *

Steve was on his side, deep asleep when Cas entered his dreams. “Cas?” He smiled, sitting in a field. “What’re you doing here?” He asked happily.

“I came to visit. This is goodbye.” Cas sat besides him. “This place is lovely.” 

"What do you mean?" He asked. "Goodbye?" He looked at the angel. "I'll see you before we leave for the airport."

“I believe this way is easier.” Cas looked back at him. He could see the hurt in Steve's eyes. “This upsets you.” He stated. "I can tell. Why?"

“Because why wouldn’t you want to say goodbye in person? Your tone makes it seem forever?” He was growing more distressed. "Is our friendship over?" He asked quietly.

Cas widened his eyes. “No, of course not. That is not what I meant.” He shook his head. “At all. I would never end our friendship.” He assured him.

“Then why are you leaving me?” It was clear he was more emotional in his dreams. “Why are you walking away, and doing it in a dream?” 

“I thought it would be easier.” Cas repeated. He looked back out over the field, unable to look into Steve’s eyes any longer.

“For who?” Steve pressed. “I thought you’d visit every month or so?” He noted. “Or was that just hopeful thinking?” He didn’t sound happy at all.

“Steve, perhaps it would be best if I woke you now.” Cas sighed. “So you can start your day and get to your flight.”

Steve clenched his jaw. “You told me this wouldn’t happen. What have I done now?” He demanded. “You promised, Cas!” 

“I am aware.” Cas looked at him. “I thought the goodbye would be easier for you. You were in the best interest but clearly I misunderstood.” He sighed. “I am sorry.” 

Steve glanced down at the grass, plucking some out of the ground. “Everyone gets tired of me. I get it.” He sagged. “Go on. My alarm is set.” He told him. What else was he to say? He considered Cas one of his best friends, and this was what he got.

Cas felt his chest constrict, not knowing what to do. “I could never grow tired of you.” He said simply. “Do you really wish for me to leave before we resolve my mistake?” He was worried. 

“It’s up to you.” He shrugged a shoulder. Steve wasn’t sure how to feel. 

Cas frowned. “I care for you Steve. A lot. Perhaps it was harder for me to say goodbye. Again, I am sorry. Call for me if you need.” He snapped away. 

Steve groaned as his alarm went off. Sitting up, he shut it off and ran his hands over his face. He blinked as he woke up, glancing around a bit confused. Was that even real? Or had he dreamt that up completely? He went about getting ready and gathering his bags, hoping to find the angel along his way. Then he could chalk it up to a really weird, and off putting, dream.

He met you and Wade outside, watching your sister hug the life out of you. “Enjoy your trip, man.” Sam said as him and Dean patted the super soldier’s back. 

"Is Cas not here?" He furrowed his brows, looking around.

“Not sure.” Dean shrugged. “Cas! Come say bye to your honey!” 

“And us!” Wade shrieked. "Can't forget us!"

Steve’s heart raced as he hoped for him to appear. Seconds ticked by, and there was no Cas.

Wade pouted at you. “Call him.” He whined. "I wanna say goodbye to blue eyes."

"He's not coming." Steve sighed. 

“Why not?” Dean frowned. “Cas, get your ass down here! Just for a sec!” He was a strong advocate for the Steve and Cas pair. 

Steve shrugged. "He was in my dream last night. Saying goodbye." He explained. "He said it wasn't forever, but that's how it sounded."

“He can do that?” You asked. 

Sam nodded. “Usually it’s for emergencies but…” He glanced away. 

"But nothing." Dean was annoyed. "He can't just bail." He shook his head. “I hate it when he does this.” 

“He’s done this before?” Steve asked. "Bailed on you guys?" He looked between the pair.

Sam nodded. “He gets in his head and it’s really hard to convince him otherwise.” He sighed. "He's really old and really set in his ways."

You had to bite your lip so hard not to say that Steve was the same. 

Wade went over to hug Steve’s arm. “It’s okay, I’m sure he’ll visit, big stuff.” He said in his own cute way. "He can't stay away."

Steve kept a neutral face. “Thanks, Wade.” He nodded. "How about we get going?"

“Trip time!” Wade had a habit now of climbing on the captains back. “To the airport!” He put his fist in the air. "Charge!" 

That made Steve crack a chuckle and shook his head as he walked with you to the car. "I'm surprised Tony isn't here." He noted before the car door open and the inventor slipped out.

Tony did his classic hand gestures to show he was the best. “Had to make sure everything was running perfectly.” He grinned. "I'm your driver for today."

“Oh no.” Wade whispered and clutched to Steve. 

You snorted. “Hey, he’s decent.” You slapped him playfully. 

“Thank you.” Tony beamed. “Cap you’re riding front with me, so we can bond.” He told him. "And I didn't think you'd wanna sit with the love birds."

Steve gave him a small smile and shook his head. “No offense.” He patted Wade’s arm. 


End file.
